1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel injector, which includes an electromagnetic actuation body having a solenoid coil, an internal pole and an external magnetic circuit component as well as a movable valve-closure body, which cooperates with a valve seat assigned to a valve-seat body, is already known from published German patent application document DE 199 00 405 A1. The valve-seat body and the internal pole are placed in an inner opening of a thin-walled valve sleeve, and the solenoid coil and the external magnetic circuit component are positioned on the outer periphery of the valve sleeve. To affix the individual components in and on the valve sleeve, the magnetic circuit component in the form of a magnetic cup is first slipped over the valve sleeve, then the valve-seat body is pressed into the inner opening of the valve sleeve, so that a firm connection of valve sleeve and magnetic circuit component is achieved solely by the pressing-in of the valve-seat body. Once an axially movable valve needle has been installed inside the valve sleeve, the internal pole is affixed inside the valve sleeve by pressing it in. When the magnetic-circuit component is press-fitted onto the valve sleeve solely by pressing the valve-seat body in, there is a high risk that the press-fitted connection may loosen. Pressing the internal pole into the valve sleeve causes undesired cold welds in the press-fitting region.